Kat's Gang
by Fists
Summary: ::mutters:: If you'd just read the story it would be a lot easier.


Hey Fists here. Just reminding you that the newsies all belong to Disney so don't abuse them. Also Kathleen, her mom, Andrew Forbes, Henry Bilkes, Marianne, Whitney, Britany, Sarah (not Sarah Jacobs), Gloria, and Cheetah belong to me so don't abuse them either. Thank you drive to the second window. 

Kat's Gang

Hey I'm Kathleen and this story is about how me and a few of my friends became newsies, but before we get into all that I should probably tell you about myself. I have curly black hair that almost reaches my mid-back, deep sea-green eyes, I'm thin but I'm also fairly muscular, and I'm about 5'8" in height. Well, that takes care of my looks. My mother and I live in Virginia on a large estate. It's just us two because my father died three years ago. My mother is very strict and never shows any sort of emotion towards me, whereas my father was kind and loving. When I was twelve I met some girls from town and became friends with them. Their names were Marianne, Whitney and Britany (twins), Sarah, and Gloria. They weren't as high class as me so we all had to sneak out to see each other. My father knew about my friends but I know if my mother ever found out, she'd either put the other girls in jail or send me off to some boarding school. I'm seventeen now and I still see the girls on a regular basis. It's getting harder and harder to see each other, though, and if we don't do something soon it might be too late. We're all getting older now and pretty soon my mother will marry me off and I'll never be able to see the girls again. The six of us decided that we're going to run away when summer comes.

"Hey psst. Marianne! Up here. Watch it I'm coming down," I whispered out my window.   
I was sneaking out yet again. It used to be the six of us would meet down by the river but some adults had spotted us down there playing poker and smoking and even though they didn't catch us, we decided to find a new place.   
"Kathleen will you come here for a moment please?" my mother called.   
"I'll be right back. My Ma is callin' me and I don't want her ta git suspicious,"   
Marianne nodded and I jumped back in my room and changed out of my boy's clothes and into a dress. I, then, proceeded to walk calmly down the stairs primly as I always did around my mother. As I entered the den I noticed two men standing near the fireplace. One was my age but the other was closer to my mother's age.   
"Yes mother? What was it that you wanted?" I asked, all traces of the voice I used with Marianne gone.   
She smiled at me, "Kathleen I'd like you to meet Andrew Forbes," she said motioning to the younger man, "And his associate, Henry Harrisburg. They will be staying here with us for awhile."   
"Hello Mr. Forbes, Mr. Harrisburg. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, daintily sticking my hand out for each man to kiss.   
"The pleasure is mine, I assure you, Miss Anderson," Mr. Forbes said, his eyes twinkling.   
It was then that I noticed how handsome he was. He had brownish hair, gray eyes that were almost silver, and a dark tan which showed that he loved the outdoors.  
I smiled at him then turned to my mother, "Mother, I'm feeling a little ill. I think I'll take a walk and get some fresh air."  
"Alright dear, just don't wander off of the grounds," my mother said, barely tossing me a glance.   
I nodded and went back upstairs to grab my boy's clothes.  
"Marianne! Meet me at da 'House'. I'll be dere in a bit," I called softly through my window.  
She nodded and ran off to join the other girls. I quickly changed out of my dress and into my shirt and pants that I had borrowed from my father's room. Since I couldn't wear my boy's hat without being noticed, I stuffed it into a bag along with my stash of cigarettes and a brush for when I had to come back home. After I finished that, I threw the bag out of the window, so I could get it later. Hurriedly, I threw a different dress on over my other clothes and checked my appearance in the mirror before heading downstairs and out of the door. Quietly sneaking around the side of the house I grabbed my bag and dashed off into the night. I arrived at the "House", as it had been dubbed, within minutes. As I entered the girls jumped up from the poker game they had been playing and in less than five seconds had their weapons aimed. I was standing in the shadows, so they couldn't see my face.   
"Who's dere?" Sarah asked, her sling-shot already loaded and aimed.   
"It's me. Who else?!" I said jokingly.   
The girls visibly relaxed and lowered their weapons grinning.   
"It's 'bout time youse got heaya, Kat. What's with da dress?" Whitney asked.   
Kat had been my nickname for years, not only because of my name but because I have lightening quick reflexes and I can sneak up on anybody.  
"I got me pants and shirt on underneath it, doan worry," I assured her, climbing out of my dress.  
Grabbing my brush, I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my hat on.  
"Kat youse joinin' da game?"  
"Yeah, I'm comin'," I said lighting a cigarette and walking over to my five friends.   
We had only been playing about five minutes when we heard something from outside the door.   
"Hey! Cheese it guys!"   
I signaled everyone to hide. We weren't quite fast enough though and we had to resort to weapons.   
" 'Ey who's dere!" I growled, charging the person and knocking them to the ground.   
"Miss Anderson! It's me, Andrew Forbes. We met earlier at your house," the man said, struggling to get me off of him.   
"What?!" I yelled jumping up and helping him to his feet.   
"Oh my God. I am so sorry Mr. Forbes. Please forgive me. I didn't know it was you. Oh you mustn't tell my mother about this for she'll keep me from ever seeing my friends again for sure!" I begged helping him dust himself off.   
He grabbed my wrists and made me look him in the eyes, "Miss Anderson-"   
"Kat. Please, call me Kat," I interrupted.   
He smiled, "Kat. It's alright I'm not going to tell your mother," he assured.   
I was shocked to say the least.   
"Hey Kat! Who's da guy?" Gloria asked.   
"Oh sorry guys. Mistah Forbes-"   
"Andrew," he corrected.   
"Andrew. Um Andrew dis is Stick (Gloria. She's the scrawniest thing you've ever seen.), Brain (Whitney she's the brain of the group.), Ria (Marianne), Lock (Sarah. She's the best lock picker I've ever seen.), and Brit (Britany of course). Guys dis is Andrew," I introduced trying not to look up at Andrew.   
"So what do you girls do here all night?" Andrew asked.  
I looked at the other girls, making sure it was alright with them if I told him what we did. They nodded.   
"To make it short we do ev'rythin' we're not supposed ta do. Ya know, smokin', gamblin', drinkin', stuff like dat. We'se also plannin' on runnin' away soon," I told him, expecting him to be appalled.  
Instead he simply shook his head and chuckled, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he said grinning at me.   
I blushed, which probably shocked the hell out of the girls, "Ya wanna join us?" I offered.   
Andrew nodded and I handed him a cigarette. The girls immediately took to Andrew, treating him as though he'd been with us forever. We laughed and talked and played poker for close to an hour before it was time for Andrew and I to leave. While Andrew said good-bye, I slipped my dress back on over my shirt and pants and pulled my hair into a French braid. After I was satisfied with my appearance, we left for home.  
"So...ya like me friends?" I asked as the two of us made our way through the woods.   
"Yeah! They're great! Hey, um, do you mind if I come with you next time you go to meet them?" he asked hopefully.   
I looked up at him and smiled, "Sure dat'd be great," I said, a little too enthusiastically.  
He grinned and started to say something but was cut off as my mother chose that exact moment to come outside.   
"Oh Mr. Forbes I'm so glad you found my daughter," she said with fake emotion, "Now tell me did you two have a nice walk?" she asked leading us into the house.   
I rolled my eyes and looked at Andrew who suppressed a laugh.   
"Yes ma'am. You're daughter gave me a thorough tour of the grounds," Andrew said, winking at me.   
"Ohhh. How wonderful."  
My mother barely cast us a second glance as she walked back to the den.  
She paused right before she went into the room and turned to us, "Kathleen darling, it's getting rather late. Don't you think you should be getting to bed?"  
"Yes of course Mother. I am feeling rather tired," I said primly.  
Andrew took my arm, "I will escort you Miss Anderson," he said grinning mischievously.   
I smiled politely, "Why thank you Mr. Forbes."   
As soon as we were out of hearing range we burst out laughing. We were still laughing when we got to my door, which, strangely enough, was right across the hall from Andrew's room.  
"Andrew why don't ya come ta my room in a couple minutes so we can tawk an' stuff for awhile?"   
He grinned and told me that he would be there as soon as my mother and Mr. Bilkes went to bed. I nodded, knowing that they wouldn't stay up to much later. I was right. Half-an-hour later I heard the sounds of my mother and Mr. Bilkes settling in for the night. And only a few minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door. I jumped up off of my bed and opened the door. Andrew was standing in the hallway nervously glancing around for fear he might be caught. He turned to me and smiled. I moved from the doorway to let him come in and then we sat in my windowsill. For hours we talked and laughed quietly. I told him all about my father, and my friends and the adventures we had had together. And Andrew told me about his childhood, and meeting Mr. Bilkes, and traveling all over.  
"Why are you staying here though? There is a hotel in town." Andrew suddenly got a look of horror on his face and looked down as mumbled, "Your mother and Henry are trying to marry the two of us," he said his head still down.  
My mouth dropped open and I cursed myself for being so stupid. I should have noticed the signs my mother was giving. She wanted me to marry Andrew. Not that I minded. If I had to marry I'd rather it be to some one that would talk to me as a friend and some one who would let me see the girls. I slowly began to smile. Andrew was still hanging his head so I leaned down where he could see me and started making goofy faces. He laughed. It was then that I noticed how close our faces were. Andrew noticed it too. We both leaned forward waiting for our lips to touch. And when they did it was so magical. The passion in the kiss was unreal. The kiss was no deeper than any of my other suitors kisses but this one was...different. When we finally broke apart we were both breathless. I leaned back, against the window frame wide-eyed. Andrew was staring at me.  
He just sat there for a minute, blinking. "Oh God. Kat I'm sorry...I...I don't know what I was thinking. I just...Oh I'm sorry. I'm just...gonna go now...Umm...I'll see you tomorrow...Umm...yea ok...," he stuttered standing up akwardly and leaving the room.   
I was still just sitting there. Unconsciously my fingers went up to my lips where Andrew's had been only moments ago. I could still feel the slight pressure from the kiss. I smiled unexpectedly. This was going to be interesting. Suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

To Be Continued... I promise I'll be bringing in our boys soon. I just gotta get Kat and her girls to New York first... hehe.


End file.
